Crash Bandicoot: The Wumpa Whip
Crash Bandicoot: The Wumpa Whip is a sequel to Crash Twinsanity developed by Techno Talesoft in 2006, it was the first Crash Bandicoot game to feature Rass. While playing the game, Crash, and his friends must defeat the one and only, Dr. Neo Cortex (who ordered his henchmen to kidnap Rass) in order to save Rass from being mutated and prevent certain doom. The game uses many elements from the classic platformer games. The game also created the Crash and Rass games, which is exclusive to handheld platforms. Plot Once upon a time, in one stormy night, Rass the Wombat was shown sleeping in his bedroom, and then suddenly, Dr. Neo Cortex barged into his home, along with his henchmen, Cortex then, orders his henchmen to kidnap Rass to mutate him and then Cortex brings out a dummy that just looks like him so that Crash wouldn't freak out. Moments later, Cortex and his henchmen has successfully captured Rass. In the next day, it was a sunny morning, Crash woke up and decided to visit Rass' house, however, he had noticed that "Rass" was still sleeping, he tried to wake him up in many possible ways, but none of them ever worked, it wasn't until Crash found out that "Rass" was actually an inflatable dummy, he was shocked to know that, he called Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku to come over and discuss about him being missing, they went on to investigate the entire Wumpa and Apmuw island, a couple of hours has passed, and they have yet to find him, the quartet found out that Cortex and his minions were all behind this, as they noticed the familiar footprints of his, the gang were too tired to go after him, so a day later, they went out to go after Cortex and his minions. Ending After going through many dangerous places, Crash and his friends has finally reached Cortex's Castle, Crash and his friends were confronting with Cortex and his minions, Cortex denies the fact that he has kidnapped Rass, but Crash has shown Cortex a lot of proof that he has kidnapped Rass, Cortex, feeling outraged, orders his minions to take care of Crash's pals, while Cortex himself take cares of Crash. Once again, Cortex has been finally defeated, along with his own minions. Crash then sets his friends free, and had rescued Rass from being mutated! The now-quintuplets celebrates a happy ending. Gameplay As stated above, the game uses many elements from the classic platformer games. The game introduces the all new Health Bar system, which is shown at the top of screen, if Crash, Coco or Crunch loses all their health, they will lose a life. The game also introduces the all-new, co-op adventure mode, while playing the co-op mode, the screen is a split screen, and there is also a co-op battle mode, the players can play as Crash, Coco, Crunch, Rass, Cortex, and N. Gin in this unique mini-game, in this mini mode, the player must throw weapons each other, who ever is the last man standing wins. Levels This is where the adventure begins, the bold is a boss level. Wumpa Island N. Sanity Island Ice Island Apmuw Island Cortex Island Reception Although, the game is considered to be a classic, Crash Bandicoot fans were upset that there was no Hog Riding, Bike Riding, Biplane Riding, Jet Pack Travelling, and Atlasphere ridings, and the score for the game is 77 out of 100 by most fans. But Techno Talesoft will promise to add the things that the fans wanted. Trivia * Most of the level names is about rhyming and punning. * This was the first appearance of Rass. Category:Games Category:Crash Games